


A Night On The Town

by BammBamm



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Brothels, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, MCU Kink Bingo, Multi, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Prostitution, Sexual Experimentation, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, smut in next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BammBamm/pseuds/BammBamm
Summary: Bucky and Steve survive the war. The Howling Commandos celebrate the end of the war at a popular Parisian brothel.Square O5 - Location: Brothel





	A Night On The Town

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! This is my latest entry in the most recent MCU Kink Bingo. Story will be upgraded to Explicit with the next chapter

“You gonna be all right there, Cap?”

Steve stopped outside of the entrance, his eyes fixed on the heavy wood door. There was nothing remarkable about the door. It looked like a heavy wooden door with a few ornate details, much like the rest of the doors in the city. If it weren’t for the small red light hung above the doorway, no one would know there were other things on the menu besides food. That, and the steady stream of soldiers flowing in and out. 

Fitting. 

“We don’t gotta do this, Steve” Bucky whispered as he leaned in close. “The guys heard about this place, thought it might be nice to blow off steam, celebrate. But just say the word and we can head out. It’s okay.” Bucky’s grey eyes fixed and determined as he crowded into Steve’s space. 

This was a special night. The war was over. They had survived, made it to the other side, and tonight was a night to celebrate before morning came with all its duties and responsibilities. There was an electricity in the air, and though the rest of the Commandos stood beside their Captain, Steve knew that they’d much rather stay than go. 

“No, I’m good,” Steve cleared his throat. “They have beer inside, right?”

“All right, there he is!” Dum Dum shouted as he slapped Steve on the back. “These may not be the showgirls you’re used to, but it’ll be a nice break from our ugly mugs.”

“Now can we please get inside?” Gabe swung open the door, letting a wave of warmth, perfume, and music blanket the group. 

“Seriously,” Bucky stopped Steve after the rest of the group had entered, “Steve, just say the word, and we’ll leave these knuckleheads to it.”

“You don’t need you to protect me all the time, Buck,” Steve replied, a smile pulling at his lips.

“I don’t know about that. You may be a match for a room full of Hydra goons, but is Captain America ready for a lady of the _night_?”

“Cute,” Steve laughed, a blush creeping up his neck. 

“Hey,” Jim reemerged. “You two trying to pick up a gig as their new doorman?” 

“Haha, hilarious,” Steve replied as he entered the dimly lit parlor with Bucky close behind. 

An hour and plenty of drinks later, Steve had to admit It was actually nice inside. It wasn’t too warm, there was a bar, and the excitement in the air was infectious.

“Buck, you can go ahead and… you know, if you want. I’ll be fine over here.”

Bucky laughed as he swung his arm around his friend, his breath smelling of whiskey. “Now, when have I ever left my best guy to fend for himself?” 

The rest of the team had gone off already, taking full advantage of the services provided, but here was Bucky, by Steve’s side with a sway in his body and a shine in his eye. Steve guessed that Bucky wasn’t so much as drunk as he was giddy with excitement. There was a lot to celebrate. And it was nice to see him relaxed. Carefree wasn’t a word he would use to describe Bucky since Steve found him in Azzano, but this was as close as he had seen him in a long time. 

“When it comes to girls? You’ve left me alone plenty of times, Buck,” Steve chuckled.

“What! Name one time I’ve picked a dame over you, pal, ONE time!” When he got excited, Bucky would get loud and spoke with his hands. Steve had missed that. 

“Okay,” Steve chuckled,” What about the time you ditched me to go to Coney Island with Jessica Tate—”

“—Jessica Tate!” Bucky roared, “I knew you were going to say that. Okay, okay, in my defense?” 

“Yeah?” Steve smirked as he turned into Bucky, “In your defense, what, Buck?”

“I… I got nothin’. You’re right about that one.”

“Don’t worry about it, Buck. She was pretty cute,” Steve’s hand slapped the side of Bucky’s thigh when Bucky quickly pulled him in tighter.

“Not as cute as you, though,” Bucky whispered in his ear, his hot breath tickling Steve’s neck. 

The words sent a jolt of electricity through Steve’s body and he froze, not sure if he had heard his friend right. But when Bucky pulled away, the grin on his face gave nothing away. Maybe Bucky _was_ drunk. Or maybe Steve was just hearing things. 

“Well, look at you two,” a small redhead sat in one of the empty seats at the table as she pulled a cigarette to her lips. “I was going to ask if you two were enjoying yourselves this evening, but it looks like—”

“—It looks like our evening just got a little brighter,” Bucky sat up as he swiftly lit her cigarette, a million-dollar smile across his lips.

“Is your friend always this charming?” the redhead asked, her green eyes dancing with amusement.

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve replied as he sat up to his full height. 

“Oh, look at you two,” she laughed. “This one acts like he has a woman in every town, and this one can barely look me in the eye. Que devrais-je faire?”

“What should you do? Depends,” Bucky replied, not missing a beat, “who’s doing the asking?”

“Ah, but of course. How rude of me. I am Michelle,” she replied, offering the top of her pale hand. 

“Michelle, a pleasure,” Bucky said as he placed a kiss on the tops of her knuckles. “My name is James, and this is Steve.”

“Enchantée,” Michelle answered as she offered her hand to Steve to kiss. “You look familiar. We have never met before, no?”

Steve could feel his cheeks flame anew “No—well, um, ma'am—”

“—my buddy here’s just got one of those faces. All American.”

“Ah,” Michelle exhaled a plume of smoke past her red lips, “an American hero, like a film star?”

“Uh, you could say that,” Steve choked out. He shot Bucky a smile as took a sip of his drink, grateful he didn’t have to explain why Captain America was in a brothel in Paris, end of the war celebration or not. 

“So,” Michelle leaned back, lengthening her torso to provide the best view. “How do my two American heroes want to celebrate tonight? You are happy to stay here,” she paused, her gaze passing between the two, “or we can go upstairs and I can think of a way to thank you properly.”

“That is mighty kind of you, ma'am, but tonight where this one goes, I go.”

“Buck,” Steve leaned in closer,” Buck, if you want to, I can stay here, it’s no problem, I can just—”

“—don’t say I never did anything for you; I’m not leaving you by yourself.”

“‘No, Buck, that’s too much, seriously.” It really was too much. Steve knew how long it had been since Bucky had been with a woman, that it was something he sorely missed, and Steve wasn’t going to stand in his way. Michelle was a beautiful woman; it took a considerable amount of Steve’s focus to keep his eyes from trailing across her body.  

“Who said anything about leaving anyone by themselves,” Michelle cut into their loud whispers. 

“Ma’am?” Steve asked, clearing his throat. 

“Look,” Michelle leaned in. “I like you two, you’re sweet. Perhaps if neither of you wants to be left alone, we can...comment dit-on?... Come to an _arrangement_ , yes?”

Bucky’s face lit up in a blinding grin, his enthusiasm unmistakable. “Yes, ma'am.”

“Do I look okay, Steve?” Bucky asked as he fixed his hair in an antique mirror. 

Steve took a sip of his drink, hoping to bring moisture to his parched lips. Michelle was gone, having excused herself to make ‘arrangements,’ as she had put it, leaving him and Bucky waiting in a well-decorated room upstairs. A large, plush bed dominated the space, and two firm, velvet-covered chairs set next to some rather nice artwork. But Steve couldn’t bring himself to sit right now.

“You look great, Buck.” 

He really did. The war had taken a lot from them. There were so many times, in the Hydra camp, when Bucky almost fell off that train in Azzano, where Steve thought he’d never see his friend again. Now, he was laughing and smiling almost like the Bucky he knew from Brooklyn. There was a fire in his eyes that spoke to a life ready to be lived. He was… radiant. 

Steve took a deep breath, wondering what he was doing right now. Bucky’s kept insisting on their way up the stairs he wouldn’t be disappointed if Steve wanted to leave, that all he had to do was say the words and they would walk away. But Steve could tell this was something Bucky really wanted, and he didn’t want Steve to feel left out. It was like all those times he kept dragging Steve on those double dates back home. It was just like that, except instead of making out at the movies, Bucky wanted to get Steve a date so they could both—.

Steve took another sip of his drink, draining the glass. He could just wait downstairs, but as the minutes ticked by, Steve started to suspect that Bucky wanted Steve to be a part of this, that he needed him there even if they were going to be in separate rooms. And besides, Steve concluded, he could always just _talk_ to whatever girl Michelle introduced him to.

“Bonjour encore, mes amis,” Michelle’s sweet voice interrupted Steve’s thoughts as she slipped back into the room. 

“Well, hello, gorgeous… where is your friend?” Bucky asked, standing next to Steve as Michelle draped herself atop the bed. The movement was fluid and casual, a part of a well-choreographed dance. 

“Well,” the corners of her painted mouth dipped, “malheureusement, all the girls are currently occupied. It is one of the downsides of coming to one of the best maisons in Paris.”

“If they’re all as beautiful as you, I’m not surprised.”

Geez, Bucky really _was_ in a good mood tonight. 

Michelle blushed, the color complimenting the color of her lips in a way Steve couldn’t deny was very appealing. 

Steve cleared his throat, feeling a rival blush creep up his skin. “Wha-what do you recommend—”

“Well, mon cheri, if one of you is okay with waiting, I have a _lovely_ friend who I think either of you would be lucky to spend time with.” The silk of her voice and the tilt of her head made a simple time negotiation sound like heaven. Steve shifted his weight, bumping into Bucky as his heart beat a little faster at the contact. 

Bucky turned then, his eyes full of warmth and his voice pitched low. “Hey, Steve, why don’t you go ahead? I can wait outside.” 

It took a moment for Steve’s head to catch on to Bucky’s words, but his friend was turning to walk out the room, leaving him alone with Michelle and her ruby red lips. A wave of panic ripped through Steve’s chest and he reached out, unthinking, to grip Bucky’s hand harder than was really wise.

“Hey, hey, what is it, Steve?” Bucky asked, the panic in Steve’s eyes setting off alarm bells in his own. 

“I... I just…”

“I can give you a moment to decide,” Michelle offered as she moved to give them privacy.

“No!” Steve didn’t want her to leave, and he didn’t want Bucky to go, either. What _did_ he want?

“Hey buddy,” Bucky squeezed Steve’s shoulder hard, grounding him. “Do you want to go?”

“No,” Steve whispered, his blue eyes glued to the ground.  

“Okay... do you want me to go?” 

Steve’s blue eyes snapped to meet the steel grey of Bucky’s. “No.”

“Ok... ok, no problem, buddy, I’ll stay right here, okay?”

The tension in Steve’s shoulders eased as he smiled open and warm at Bucky. “Okay.”


End file.
